Revenge
by Vacation Romance Universe
Summary: Harry dies in his forth year, and returns in the sixth with revenge on Voldemort, who killed him. He uses his powerful animagus form against the dark lord, and starts his journey, together with Hermoine, searching for the horcruxes to destroy them. First chapter release: (NEWS: Beta has trouble with relationship so i have to wait...)
1. Chapter 1

Not sure about this story yet, but I got the concept.

Harry lost it. He just saw his friend Cedric die in front of him, killed by the traitor of his parents. The cauldron in front of him began boiling violently. "Peter! You will regret this!" Potter screamed at the balding man, who just smiled wickedly at him. Harry tried to reach for his wand, but it was no hope. Slowly the cauldron began to melt and taking the form of a snake. Harry watched in actual fascination as the snake-formed bubble transformed into a man. A man without a nose, with glowing red eyes. The apparent Voldemort engaged conversation with Peter, totally oblivious at Harry's present being. When Voldemort rubbed his toes at Cedric's lifeless face Harry lost it and screamed in rage. Voldemort frowned and grinned evilly. "Well, Well, Harry Potter. How nice of you to join us." Voldemort snickered. "You'll never get away with this!" Harry yelled back, trying to kick the nearing dark lord away. "I can finally, touch you with my own body!" Voldemort yelled in excitement as he touched Harry's forehead, making him scream in pain.

Voldemort waved his hand, releasing Harry from the statue's grip. "Pick up your wand Potter! I've waited long enough for this moment!" Voldemort yelled. Harry dove onto his wand and shot a simple hex at the pale man. Voldemort just laughed, waving the hex away with his hands. Harry jumped just in time behind the statue, as Voldemort began firing Killing curses at him. "Come out Potter! I want to see the life fading from your eyes when I kill you!"

Harry eyed the triwizard trophy, and moved away from the statue, slowly walking towards Voldemort. "Good.. now die Potter!" Voldemort yelled as he threw the crucio curse at him. Harry dodged the curse and dived towards the trophy. He suddenly heard a loud pop and looked around searching for the source. Voldemort saw his distraction and used it to his own profit, firing the killing curse at the unknowing Harry.

Harry heard a distant cry before everything turned white.

Meanwhile at the graveyard, Dumbledore just apparated and was battling Voldemort fiercely while Hermoine was trying to wake Harry's lifeless body. It was no help, and before she could take revenge, Voldemort and his followers apparated away, laughing evilly.

"Where am i?" Harry questioned out loud. He appeared to be at King's cross, without any occupation. "Not amongst the living." A voice called out. Harry turned in shock towards the source and fell on his behind, not believing his eyes. "Mom?" He whispered. Lily smiled warmly at her son and nodded. "Yes Harry."

Harry didn't wait a second and jumped into his mother's arms, hugging her tightly. "Mom! I can't believe I can finally hold you." Harry cried. Lily comforted her son by humming softly, running her hand through his hair affectionately. "But mom! What about Voldemort!" Harry suddenly yelled, pulling away.

"He got away Harry." She said sadly. Then she told him about the horcruxe inside his head. "So a part of Voldemort was living inside of me? Draining me of my power?" Harry asked in awe. Lilly nodded again. "And there are more horecruxes?" Harry asked curiously. "Yes Harry."

"What do I do now mom?" He asked pacing around the empty train station. "You have a choice to go back Harry. But It will cost a price."

"And what might that price be?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. "Two years of your lifetime." She answered simply. Harry frowned. "That isn't much of a sacrifice."

"Well, the people who loved you suffered because of your death, and when they find out that you've been resurrected, they might be mentally broken. But Harry, before you make your choice of returning, I might add that I can teach you some things that could be useful against Voldemort." She explained, and sat down on the white bench. Harry sat down beside her. "How?" He asked confused.

"You Animagus form Harry." She said vaguely.

"I am an Animagus?" Harry answered in awe.

After what seemed like years of explaining Harry was prepared for the return to the living world. "Harry, dear, we will see each other soon enough." Lily said as she comforted her Sobbing son who did his final goodbye's. Harry nodded happily and hugged his mother one last time before stepping into the blinding light.

The years on Hogwarts were depressive, with Voldemort getting more powerful by the day. On accident he had revealed himself in the ministry when fighting Dumbledore the fifth year, and was being feared once again. Hermoine was a wreck for losing Harry, and ignored everyone around her. Ron didn't know what to do with Hermoine, and tried to comfort her on several occasions. Hermoine went to Harry's grave every week, putting new flowers on it. His grave was located next to his house in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore managed to keep Hogwarts safe, with the help of aurors from the ministry.

A hand shot out of the dirt from Harry's grave followed by a huge claw.

Voldemort fell out of his throne when the sky suddenly filled with blue light, followed by a loud roar.

Prologue ended.


	2. The Awakening of Harry Potter

**Well, here is chapter one, beta'd by my new beta Mythzje! Now that I've re-read the chapter I'm not entirely happy with it, but what the heck! I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Good job Myth, en here we go.**

Hermoine was crying once again in the common room. She was completely broken when Harry died. He wasn't only her best friend, but also more then just a friend. She slowly whipped away her tears and got up from the chair located near the fireplace. Ron was watching her from the door with a concerned look. "Hermoine, this has to stop. You've been nothing but a wreck since Harry died. You really need to go on, Hermoine." Ron said compassionate and a bit irrateted.

Hermoine took Ron's words in for a moment. '_I guess he's right. I have to let him go. I make the people around me miserable._' Hermoine thought and slowly nodded at Ron's direction. Ron's face immediately brighted up and he gave her a friendly hug. Ron yelled "Let's get something to eat, shall we?" already running down the stairs towards the great hall. Hermoine gave her first smile in months and followed him down the stairs. Once they arrived in the Great hall, Fred and George were waving excitedly, motioning them to come over. "Hey Ron! hey Hermoine, how are you feeling?" George said as Ron and Hermoine sat down. "Better." She said reasuringly. They both smiled and began digging into the food. "Did anyone hear that defeaning sound last night? I almost fell out of my bed." Fred said suddenly.

Harry woke up in what appeared to be a graveyard. He blinked a few times before standing up straight, investigating the somber place further. "Shit!" Harry yelled out loud, noticing that he was not wearing any clothes. He quickly dove behind one of the gravestones, trying to cover himself. Then he noticed the scratch on his right hand and rubbed it slowly, easing the pain a bit. The wound was fresh. "How the hell..?" Harry murmered and stood up, looking around for his clothes. "What is wrong with my stomach… I feel different." Harry mumbled while scrambling around searching for something to cover him.

"Impossible!" A woman suddenly screamed, making Harry jump two feet into the air. He was looking at the woman suspiciously and looked her appearance over. She had pink hair, and was wearing old slobby clothes. "Who are you?" Harry asked curiously, not letting his defence drop. The woman looked confused for a moment. She didn't said anything.

"You can call me Tonks, Harry." The woman said suddenly. "How do you know who I am?" Harry asked. The woman gave Harry a dumbfounded look. "Well, you look like Harry Potter, except that you don't have the scar." She mumbled to herself. Harry frowned and touched his forehead. "My scar must must have vanished together with voldemorts soul.." Harry said to himself silently.

"Harry, how can you be alive?" Tonks asked. "You have been dead for 2 years now, and yet, you rise out of the dirt today, looking like nothing happend to you." She continued.

"I am affraid I can't answer that question." Harry answered sounding a bit sad, making Tonks frown before nodding. "Very well. I should inform Albus about this matter." Tonks said to herself already walking away, only to be stopped by Harry. "No Tonks! You can't do that, not before I make my appearance!" He yelled a bit harshly making the woman flinch. "But Ha-" "No!" Harry interrupted her. "You can do one thing though, tell me what happened to Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry said Ron's name a bit softer.

Tonks leaned against a grave in thought. "Not sure, i haven't seen them since your funeral. Hermoine didn't stop crying though, and according to Dumbledore's stories she is in a depressive state at the moment." She answered. Harry scratched the place where his scar normally was and noticed that he was still nude standing in front of the strange woman. He immediately dove behind a gravestone and blushed furiously. "Before i make my appearance, could I perhaps get some clothes?" Tonks smirked and motioned Harry to follow her. "My house is just around the corner." She yelled back at him. Harry hesitated for a moment, but then followed her.

"So… Tonks. What are you doing around here?" Harry asked. Tonks laughed. "Nothing much, just checking on your grave everyday. Albus suspected something would happen, so I did what he asked me, and well, look! Here you are! Alive and all." Tonks said amused. They walked to the end of the street and Harry saw a small cottage. "It's not much, but it's home." She said more to herself. Harry smiled and followed her inside. "Make yourself at home, I'll get us something strong."

"I have to pass on that, do you have some tea?" Harry interrupted her before she could get to the kitchen. Tonks nodded and began preparing the drinks. Harry was exploring the tiny house and found a comfortable chair, and oofed down in it. Tonks came into the living room with the drinks and sat down at the chair opposite of Harry. They looked at each other for a moment followed by Harry starting a conversation. "Tonks, what happened when I was gone?" Harry asked curiously. Tonks seemed to sink into her chair a bit, being nervous to answer. "You better prepare yourself Harry. This might be a shock for you."She answered.

Harry frowned but nodded for her to start. "Well, Sirius Black was killed in the ministry after saving Hermoine Granger. When she heard Voldemort searched for some kind of prophecy, she rushed with some friends towards the ministry, wanting revenge for your death. Sirius was killed by his niece Bellatrix Le'Strange when he was distracted by Lucius Malfoy." Tonks looked at Harry to search for his reaction but found none. She continued: "In sixth year half of Hogwarts was destroyed by an assault of death eathers, trying to penetrate the castle. Dumbledore though, was prepared for this and countered the attack, taking 51 death eaters down with it."

"So hermoine is alright?" Harry interrupted her. Tonks gave him an incredulous look. "Yes, i already said that Harry! Didn't you hear me Harry? Your godfather Sirius Black has been killed!" She almost yelled at him, making Harry flinch a bit. "He's in a better place now.. How do you know that he's my godfather? I didn't mention that?" He asked her curiously. Tonks snorted. "I know Remus, Harry. Your old defence against the dark arts teacher and best friend of Lily and James Potter?" She said like it was obvious. Harry gaped at her. "Well, nice to meet you then." He said sheepishly.

"Ditto Harry, now what are you going to do?" Tonks asked curiously. She drank the last of her firewhiskey in one gulp. Harry frowned. "I guess I'll pay a visit to Gringot's first before I head back to Hogwarts. I Perhaps buy some new clothes, since I don't own any at the moment." Harry answered. Tonks nodded and stood up. "Perhaps I should escort you, Harry? People think you are dead. Once word breaks out you are alive, people will start overwhelming you with questions."

Harry nodded. "I agree, when do we leave?"

"How about right now?" Tonks answered a bit excited. Harry grinned and was stil standing nude in the living room. "Well, Tonks.. Do you have something to cover myself up?" Harry stammered. Tonks chuckled and gave him a playful wink. Harry blushed furiously and waited for Tonks to get some clothing for him. After 5 minutes of nervous pacing she returned with some old black robes. "These will do." She mumbled and threw the robes in Harry's face.

Harry was staring at Tonks, who was still standing in the living room. "Would you mind?" Harry snapped, making Tonks flinch. "Oh yeah, sure, sorry." Tonks mumbled as she left him alone. Harry quickly jumped into the robes, which were obviously woman's clothes. "Charming." Tonks said grinning when Harry joined her at the fireplace. "Shut up…" Harry mumbled in response, while throwing the floo power into the fire place. "Diagon alley!" Harry yelled, and he jumped in.

He arrived in the familiar restaurant called 'The Leaky Cauldron' sliding out of the fire place, landing on his face. Tonks simply walked out of the floo and laughed slightly at Harry. "Never liked those spells." Harry mumbled as he scrambled to his feet. "Before we go, perhaps a glamour spell?" Tonks asked. "Before anyone sees you."

Harry nodded. "Good idea, Tonks."

Tonks quickly activated the spell, just as someone walked into the lobby looking at them curiously. "Excuse me, can I help you two?" the man asked. Tonks shook her head. "No thank you, we were just about to leave." she answered. The man looked at them suspiciously but opened the door for them. Harry smiled politely at the man, who just kept a neutral face. After some more stares from people sitting around the restaurant they arrived at the stone wall which leads to Diagon Alley. "Here you go, have a nice day." The man said, still eying them when they walked away.

Tonks nodded in response and pushed Harry through the gate. "So what are we getting today, Potter?" Tonks whispered, making sure no one listened. "Well, I was thinking of getting some money from Gringott's first. After that, I'd like to buy some clothes from Madam Malkin's Robes. Maybe get something to eat, and end the shopping trip at Olivanders for private reasons." Harry answered, increasing his speed when he spotted the huge bank.

As Harry and Tonks entered the bank, they were greeted by curious and knowing looks from goblins. Tonks began to get nervous all of the sudden. "I think I forgot something Harry.." Tonks mumbled. Harry frowned. "What did you forget?"

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to meet you again." The elder goblin behind the counter spoke. Harry stood mouth agape. "They can see me through glamour spells?" He almost yelled at his female companion. Tonks nodded nervously and motioned for the Goblin. "How can I help you, mister Potter?" The goblin asked patiently. Harry flinched at hearing his name. "Could you please keep it down sir?" Harry asked making the Goblin frown and nod. "So, my reason for being here, is of course money withdrawel." Harry said. "Very well. What is the amount of galleons that mister anonymous wishes to withdraw?"The goblin asked amused while grabbing a quill and parchment.

Harry rubbed his chin in thought. "One thousand should do." He answered making Tonks look at him incrediously. "Why in the seven hells do you need a thousand galleons?" Tonks almost screamed at him, making Harry flinch a bit. "Just preparing for the worst! Geez Tonks!" Harry shot back. The goblin watched the conversation with amusement and called for a clerk to retrieve the amount of money. The clerk soon returned with a small money pouch, handing it over to a frustrated Harry.

He nodded his thanks to the Goblin and dragged Tonks out of the huge building. "What are your plans after shopping with me, Tonks? Because I can't drag you along." Harry stated. Tonks chuckled. "Don't worry, Potter. I will leave you when we get back to the restaurant."

Harry grinned. "I am not going back to that restaurant." He said mysteriously making Tonks frown. "What do you mean?" She asked curiously, but got ignored as Harry entered the Robe shop and left it with a new pair of robes. "These should do… Only Olivander left to visit before we depart, Tonks!" harry said a little excited much to Tonks suprise. "Why are you so excited about everything Harry? It's quite incredible! You just awoke from a two year sleep deep under the ground, losing everyone you love and now, you are standing here, being excited at every little thing!" She said incrediously. Harry chuckled. Soon they arrived at Olivanders, where Harry motioned for Tonsk to stay outside, much to her displeasure.

"Ah, mister Potter, it is a suprise to see you standing in my shop!" Olivander yelled happily from the back of the store. He appeared out of nowhere behind Harry, making him jump. "Sorry mister Potter, how can I help you today ?" He asked curiously and slid behind the counter. "Yes, well, I was wondering about something.. About a second wand." He answered. Olivander frowned and looked at Harry as if he was mad. "Mister Potter, a wand chooses the wizard! There can only be one!" He almost yelled angrily at him.

"Sometimes laws are to be broken." He calmy responded. After a few more hard stares from the old man, Harry began losing his patience and unknown to him, his eyes changed to a deeper yellow for a second, then changed back when Olivander hurried into the back of the store. He returned with a simple wooden case, displaying a smaller wand than his own. "This one should do, here, it's a present!" Olivander yelled, giving harry a look of fear. Harry did not notice this and frowned at the man. "A gift? Why?" Harry asked curiously. "Just take it please!" He answered and shoved the box into Harry's hands. Harry couldn't respond because the man was already gone to the back of his store. Harry mumbled something about wizards being strange before leaving the store. Tonks looked at him in confusement. "Why do you need a second wand?"

"In case my first wand gets lost." Harry lied. Tonks gave Harry a dumbfounded look and followed him towards the crowded street. "Up for something to eat?" Harry asked when they stood in front of a simple grocery shop. Tonks didn't answer, as she looked at Harry in shock. "Shit!" She yelped and tried to drag Harry into the store. "What is going on, Tonks?" Harry asked while he was trying to stop Tonks. "G-G-Glamour Harry!" She stuttered. Harry's eyes widened when he heard gasps all around him. "It's Harry Potter!" One man yelled, getting more attention from witches and wizards passing by. "That can't be! Harry Potter is dead!" Another man yelled. Harry backed off into the wall. "Tonks, get out of here. I will handle this." He said calmy. Tonks hesitated but nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." He smirked and turned towards the filling crowd. He slowly walked towards them and halted when a few people reached for him. "Yes hello, I think this would be a nice debate about how I'm alive and all, but I have other things to attend, so… Goodbye!" Harry yelled, jumping at impossible height into the air. Then it happened. In a matter of seconds he changed into a dragon! People were staring dumbfounded at the sight before panic broke out. Harry simply ignored the arriving aurors, who didn't know that he was Harry Potter and began firing curses at him. He gave a mighty roar, shaking all the nearby buildings. Tonks stared in awe at the sight, before taking off towards the restaurant. "I will ask him about this later…" Tonks mumbled.

Harry dodged the incoming curses and departed into the air.

Not a few hours later, the newspapers were fulled with news about the Boy who lived.


End file.
